tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peugeot 107
|length = |width = |height = |related = Citroën C1 Toyota Aygo |designer = Donato Coco }} The Peugeot 107 is a city car produced by French automaker Peugeot and launched in June 2005. The 107 was developed by the B-Zero project of PSA Peugeot Citroën in a joint-venture with Toyota; the Citroën C1 and Toyota Aygo are badge engineered versions of the same car, although the Aygo has more detail differences than the C1. All three are built at the new facilities of the Toyota Peugeot Citroën Automobile Czech joint-venture in the city of Kolin, Czech Republic. It is a four-seater available as a three- or five-door hatchback. The 107 replaces the 106, which ceased production at the end of 2003 after 12 years. The rear view of the Peugeot 107 shows the tail light clusters it shares with the Citroën C1, but not with the Toyota Aygo. In January 2010, PSA Peugeot Citroën announced that it is recalling "under 100,000 units" of the 107 and the Citroën C1, following the worldwide recall by Toyota for a faulty sticking accelerator pedal – in which the Aygo is affected. Under certain circumstances, the pedal can stick in a partially depressed position, or return slowly to the off position. Engines Trim levels * The most basic and cheapest 107 available is the "Access". Lacking the accessories of higher trim levels, it features manual wind up windows, unpainted wing mirrors, no door protectors and two airbags. It also lacks a rev counter and air conditioning. In France, the 'Urban Lite' is simply known as the 'Urban'. * The 'Active' is considered the most popular trim level for the 107 range. More options are available such as an optional rev counter or air conditioning. It also has side air bags, door protectors, colour-coded mirrors, remote central locking and electric windows. In France, the 'Urban' is called the 'Trendy'. * An 'Urban Move' model was equipped as standard with air conditioning, a rev counter and metallic paint. The Move is available in Zircon Grey and Raven Black. The interior which features Matrix Red Cloth adds to the exclusivity of the Move. This model was updated in 2008 and now features light blue material on the seats as well as on part of the interiors such as around the air vents and speedometer. * A 'Sport XS' trim level was also offered but was deleted from the range in February 2008. It came in a range of four colours with corresponding body stripes and mirror colours (Diamond White with red stripes, Raven Black with red stripes, Laser Red with white stripes and Zircon Grey with black stripes), alloy wheels, sports exhaust, spoilers on the front bumper and red interior highlights as standard. In 2008, a 'Sport' trim replaced the Sport XS trim. * A 'Kiss' edition was released in partnership with the UK radio station, Kiss FM. The model featured special graphics on the sides of the vehicle, an uprated Clarion stereo and under-seat amplifier. Steve Smart |date=2008-03-31 |accessdate=2013-04-04}} * In Portugal it is offered in a two seater only two door van version, as its Citroën C1 sibling for urban use, equipped with the 1.4 L diesel engine. * Verve (available from 2009 facelift) is similar to the Urban Move models, with air conditioning. However, alloy wheels are now standard, along with exclusive Orange interior trim and new body colours. Facelifts In February 2009, the Peugeot 107 received a facelift to conform with the new looks given to the Citroën C1 and the Toyota Aygo. The only aesthetic changes made were to the front bumper, interior and wheel trims. The bumper now sports what some refer to as Peugeot's "large mouth" look. The placement of the numberplate has been moved from the black strip in the middle of the grille (which now has a chrome style strip running along it) to underneath the grille itself and two side vents have been added to give the car a sportier look. The wheel trims have also been changed to make the car look more upmarket. The interior now has more choices of fabrics for the seats and the graphics on the centre console have been changed slightly. Other improvements made to the car can be found in the engine which now produces 106 grams of carbon dioxide per kilometre opposed to 109 before and the fuel economy has been improved from to . In early 2012, the 107 received another face-lift. It now features a new bonnet and front bumper/grill with integrated daytime running lights. The interior saw the introduction of a leather steering wheel and a new gearknob on higher level trims. The 1.0l petrol engine was revised again and now produces 99 g of CO2 with combined fuel economy improved to 65.7 mpg. Reliability Breakdown statistics reported by the German Automobile Club in May 2010 placed the Peugeot 107 (which the data grouped with the Citroën C1 and Toyota Aygo) at the top of the sub-small car class in respect of the low break-down rates achieved for cars aged between 1 and 4 years. (Class laggards were the Chevrolet Matiz (0–3-year-old cars) and the two-seater Smart (4–5-year-old cars.) Safety Sales References External links * }} 107 Category:City cars Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Hatchbacks Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2005 Category:Cars of the Czech Republic Category:107 (model number)